Maiya Pokhrel
Maiya Pokhrel (ポカレル 真衣弥, Pōkarerū Maiya) is a second year at Karasuno High. She has a Nepali family who came to Japan for work. Currently, she is the opposite hitter for the Karasuno High Girls' Volleyball Team. Appearance She is an extremely tall foreigner with cognac eyes, and her most distinctive feature being her rich, darkish-hazelnut skin. Her long black hair is normally worn loosely and bangs that sweep to the left. When playing volleyball, her hair is in a low ponytail on the right with her bangs braided. She wears a scrunchie in that’s decorated with her country’s national flower, the Rhododendron. A very fit yet slender body, she has 30C-cup breasts. According to Hitoka, her hair is naturally soft and a bit fuzzy. Her posture is notably excellent. Personality She harbors hubris towards her ability to make a dish out of any spice given to her. Her considerate nature allows her to (for the most part) stay out of trouble and people's interpersonal relationships, although it has been shown she has a talent for eavesdropping. Yu calls her a “teacher's pet”, but she says it’s because she doesn’t want to make trouble after everything her parents have done. Maiya is naturally a prude, and despises wearing outfits that reveal her stomach, most likely because of a rather muscular stomach and abdomen that she has referred to as "embarrassing". As a modest individual who does her best to see the good in everyone, regardless of reputation, she gives off a housewife feel, as well as emanating stereotypical femininity, being tolerant and sexually pure. She has expressed an affliction on her feelings of arranged marriage to Asahi, and judges girls who shamelessly voice or in any other way express their opinions on topics such as marriage, solely because she was raised in a patriarchal society. For this reason, she is extremely uncomfortable being around Akane Ikeda for an elongated amount of time. History Maiya grew up in suburban Nepal with a middle-class family, learning most things through homeschooling and experience until she went to school fort the first time in secondary level (grade 6). Plot Relationships Karasuno High School Volleyball Club Volleyball Club (Girls') Others Metropolitan Nekoma High Volleyball Club Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club *'Wakatoshi Ushijima:' According to Satori, Maiya has once asked Ushijima on a date, and though he graciously rejected her, the two stay in friendly contact. She is shown to have his phone number and address. Statistics These stats will be counting both beach volleyball and indoors. To indicate the beach there will be a "B" next to the statistics. * Power: 3/5, 4/5 (B) * Jumping: 3/5, 2/5 (B) * Stamina: 5/5, 5/5 (B) * Game Sense: 1/5, 3/5 (B) * Technique: 3/5, 4/5 (B) * Speed: 1/5, 1/5 (B) * Total: 16/30, 19/30 (B) Sky Ball Serve Even though serving is not her specialty, Maiya has learned an efficient way to serve through beach volleyball known as the "sky ball serve" or "Star Trek." This is where the ball is hit so high it comes down almost in a straight line. She achieves a high level of accuracy with this serve is by balancing it on her forearm's muscle before serving. This type of serve is considered outdated in indoor volleyball, so it was confusing to some members of her team. Concentration Due to her introduction volleyball being a type in which coaching while a match is active are not allowed, she has issues concentrating if anyone is yelling suggested commands or actions at her besides her teammates. Digs As an opposite hitter, she must be well-versed in digging (a.k.a. diving), which is where she falls short. She believes it is her job to be a multifaceted player, so her dig ability (or lack thereof) very much annoys her. On top of her uselessness in a situation that requires said skill, it is immensely painful to perform an improper dive as her chest takes a great impact from the court floor. Block Signals She uses hand signals to indicate the type of block she will make. Her team takes an advantage, as it is not illegal during indoor matches, but it's likely players who have playing indoor or grass are unaware of what the signals mean. Common Signals Closed Fist No block should be attempted for the opponent on that side of the court, also known as a pull-off One Finger The blocker should block an opponent;s "line" attack, or a ball hit toward the nearest sideline Two Fingers The blocker should block an opponent's angle attack, or a ball hit diagonally from the net and across the court Quotes Trivia * Favorite Food: Matcha Mochi Ice Cream * Current Concern: None. * After heated arguments, she likes to go outside and observe people happier than her * Maiya is a hobbyist photographer * She rides a motorcycle to school * She had her first sip of beer at age five * Nomenclature: ** Maiya (真衣弥) - Rice Valley ** Pokhrel (ポカレル, Nepali: पोखरेल) - Lake Dweller Music Theme songs and other musical things related to Maiya. Theme Songs * Kirameku by Yozuca* Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Karasuno High Category:Karasuno High Girls' Volleyball Team Category:Opposite Hitter Category:2nd Year